


𝒯𝒽𝑒 𝐸𝓃𝒹

by cherxcola



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Character Death, Death, Minor Character Death, Other, Sbicrew, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, The Void, sbi, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherxcola/pseuds/cherxcola
Summary: "ｉ ｐｒｏｍｉｓｅ ｉ'ｌｌ ｂｅ ｒｉｇｈｔｎｅｘｔ ｔｏ ｙｏｕ"A story about Ranboo's past up to present time in the dreamsmpTags will be added as the story progresses
Relationships: meow lol none 🍣
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	1. The Beginning of the End

Let's date back all the way to the beginning of the end. The start of where everything went to absolute shit. Where everyone hated each other, where war was the only option, where everyone has the option of kill or get killed.  
No in between.

Ranboo had always been weary of every human he's talked to, which is nobody since he is just a lonely enderman, nobody there for him, nobody caring for him, nobody. See Ranboo has been in the face of the world since the beginning, he's immortal in way, he can't die of age but he can certainly die in other ways, someone stabbing him, falling to his death, electrocuted, and most importantly since he is an enderman, water. Ranboo was told to never touch any of the humans items, if he did he would 'die'. It was a rare sighting to see humans since they barely ever came. Most humans have died, others well fell off into the void. The dragon has always been the one protecting everyone in the end. And everyone tries to kill her for her egg. Nobody knows why.  
Let's head back to Ranboo though, Ranboo was different from the others, very different. Other endermen would just stand around collecting items, mostly grass blocks. Ranboo had never really cared for just standing around, picking up grass blocks, a way of how to say it is, Ranboo had more of a brain than the others. The others did have brains but they didn't really work like humans, they have feelings but it's hard for them to really care.  
Ranboo had feelings, and he would care for everything, the little flower that he earned to touch when some humans would die with them in their inventories, the need to do something else other than walk around and pick up random blocks.  
Ranboo also had a little bit less common sense.. He would almost always fall of into the void while watching fights happen on the other side, try to go after the humans for no reason even when they didn't look him in the eyes, the others of course got mad at him a lot but there was one that always knew he was different than the others. Their name was Ameisa, Ameisa would always make up lies saying he wasn't the brightest, it hurt him a bit but he knew Ameisa cared for him, they truly did. But as everyone knows, all good things must come to an end. And that end had to be Ameisa's life, Ameisa had died while trying to defend Ranboo from someone trying to take his pearl. An enderman's pearl is what keeps them alive and what lets the teleport. If your pearl even gets the slightest bit damaged, you're one step left to deaths door. Ameisa was always a sweet one, really was. Ameisa was like Ranboo's parents except they actually cared.

Well let's get to the main part of the story  
now fellow reader.

Ranboo had always been quiet, he's been living for about five, six million years. Then again endermen can't die of old age, not unless they've touch the humans stuff. Ranboo had always had a lot of curiosity, which for endermen well it wasn't that good to have a lot of curiosity since he always wanted to touch the items or go into the void to feel what it's like, Ameisa was almost always there to save him until we'll Ameisa had died. Ranboo had always been off since Ameisa died, everyone knew how Ranboo had been acted unusual, some say he kept talking to himself, he always kept saying "I promise I'll be right next to you." Ranboo had always been quieter after their death, never really spoke to the others as much as he used to, kept doing his normal "job", he didn't even look over to the humans items or look over to the void  
It had been over a million years since Ameisa had died, Ranboo had been acting like any normal endermen until one certain pig like man had come, he had bridged up all the way up to the main land, he'd taken out some gapples, dropping a few on accident. Ranboo being his curious self forgetting all about the rule to never pick up items from humans, any items other than the ones that are placed. Ranboo had then picked up the grapple, curious finding him even more he then ate the gapple, his health bar turning from purple to a magenta color from the redish pink normal heart and the normal purple hearts he was used to. He then noticed the dragon then dying, the golden hearts, and the pig like guy coming close to him before he had then passed out. Wondering what was going to happen next.


	2. The Start of a New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a new start my friend

The start of a new beginning is always the best thing right? Right..?

"Shit Techno, why did you drag a child into your house?" A random voice had called "He turned from enderman to a literal human, well half human I think? Right in front of me." The deeper voice had said. Soon after all of the noise Ranboo had begun to wake up. "Where am I..?" Ranboo had said groggily, trying to get up but in the end he couldn't. "He's awake Phil" the deeper voice had said, Ranboo still scared and confused tried to get up and failing then again. "Kid don't try to get up, you'll only worsen yourself" the softer voice named Phil had said. "Where am I..?" Ranboo had then said again. 

The other two had quickly looked back at him while Ranboo had finally opened his eyes to see.. the overworld, how beautiful it was to Ranboo. Ranboo had never been one to forget where he was but he honestly couldn't help but admire the surroundings around him. "He's never seen the overworld before I think" Phil had spoken trying to get the kids attention back

A few hours later the two men had been able to get Ranboo some food to eat and new clothes for him to wear, Ranboo of course not knowing where he was freaked out. "Hey kid watch it we're trying to help you." Techno had said while giving up and giving the kid to Phil "I hope you know I'm not keeping the kid Techno, I still have Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo at home and they're a lot of work." Phil had said while grabbing the smaller human from Techno and setting him back down in the makeshift bed. Ranboo had been curious about what had been going on, so Ranboo being himself jumped off the bed wandering around the place trying to figure out why they were taking care of an enderman still not knowing he's half human. "Kid, I swear to UGH- get back here." Techno, not having the time of his life trying to get the kid who kept running around looking at random things and kept making Phil laughing about how he's acting like he's never been able to go to the overworld before, though Phil and Techno didn't know that it was certainly his first time there. 

"This is the best overworld, right?" Ranboo wondered if he had gotten it all wrong getting scared that he never actually got to the overworld since the grass was white with snow and the air colder than ever. "Yes, this is very much the overworld" Techno had said while moving over by the window near the child "have you ever been here in the overworld?" The child had looked up at him a little then looking back shaking his head. "Beautiful isn't it?" "Mhm" Ranboo getting curious as always decided to finally ask his kidnappers why they took him "Why? Well uh, I mean you kinda turned into a human right in front of me and took the form of a very tall five year old.." Techno said still confused on how he turned into a human. "I'm not five I'm six million and it must've been that item you dropped from your inventory. I ate it, plus we've always been told to never take items from humans." Ranboo huffed looking up and the pink hair guy and then the blonde guy. "Let's get you washed and actually put the clothes on you and feed you now." Phil had said nervously walking over to the bathtub and getting warm water ready while Techno checked on the bread and got Ranboo clothes.

Ranboo had then tested out the water quickly stepping back from the water burning his finger right away at the touch. "It- It burned me" Ranboo had begun to cry running into Techno and immediately hugging him, Techno not knowing what to do just patted the kid's head "It'll be fine, we're going to find a new way how to get you washed." Phil looking at the two astonished that Techno is even showing emotion to someone had then said "We could use something like baby wipes to clean him down, hopefully they'll burn a lot less than just straight water." Techno looking up at his father and then nodded looking back down at the child getting scared that he'll burn him more on accident. "I'll head back to the house and find something, it'll take a few days knowing how far you decided to move away." Phil then looked at the the duo then heading towards the door. "Don't.." "Don't what Techno?" "Don't tell the others about him, I want to keep him safe and sound." Techno said while looking over at Phil one last time for the week. "I'm happy you're going to take care of him, protect him with your life just like a father, alright?" Phil than looked at Techno with a death stare "I will, I will." "Good, see you soon Techno. Remember to take care of him as well." Phil had then left and Techno then quickly.

"Are you going to protect me like Ameisa did?" Techno had looked at the child confused. Ranboo understanding that he's confused than explained that Ameisa had always been there for him when he had gotten in trouble or whenever he was just sad or alone. Ranboo had also explained how Ameisa had told him how he was different and then started to explain how he was different than them and he explained how Ameisa died protecting him (TW:: description of death) and how they had gotten stabbed right in the gut, how the blood had splattered all over him and the ground, how their last words were "I promise I'll be right next to you" and how he always kept repeating the sentence in galactic over and over (TW:: Over)) Techno had looked at the child shocked at how he had went through so much pain, a bit in him wanted to give the child a hug. "Oh yeah! I didn't tell you my name.. It's Ranboo! Ameisa gave me it since my original name was Poseidon which is known as a curse in the end!" "ᵀᴴᴱ ᴳᴼᴰ ᴼᶠ ᵂᴬᵀᴱᴿ.." "Hm?" Ranboo had been confused of what the older had said

"Let's get you some food and better clothes." Techno quickly tried to change the subject noticing how the name had been a curse. Techno had then put the bread on a plate putting it back on the counter and walking over to Ranboo helping his get into a big shirt and some big pants. "You know how to eat right..?" "Yeah! I mean I ate that item that fell out of your inventory. I also have a whole new stack of hearts!" Techno confused how the kid has two stacks of hearts knowing that gapples only give two extra hearts. "It could be from be turning half human. Half human hearts, half ender hearts?" Ranboo had said noticing the mans confusion "Probably, you're honestly very lucky for that, I'm a hybrid myself but I only have one thing of hearts other than when I eat gapples." Ranboo confused had asked "what are gapples?" Techno looking back at the child after finishing putting butter on the bread had than answered saying "Golden apples, they let you get two, sometimes three depending on the apple. People just call them gapples for short."

Techno had then told the kid to sit by on the couch near the fireplace while he brought the two plates of just normal bread with butter. He then explained to the child what everything is around them and told him what is good to eat and what's not good to eat. "Hey Techno, you said every mob drops something so, what do endermen drop?" Techno shocked at the question had then said "Well, they drop enderpearls. Enderpearls are an endermens heart, some have two, some have one, and weaker ones have none or you just got really unlucky and it didn't drop." "Would I drop one?" Techno looked back at the fireplace explaining how hybrids almost basically have infinite lives since the spawn near their kind, humans have only three lives, and how endermen hybrids are rare, targeted, have a chance of spawning far away, and how he might spawn back scarier as in he might turn into a monster, stronger than any hybrid, any mob, and could become stronger than the ender dragon. "So I could become a monster, I don't want to leave you or hurt you though." Techno sighed looking at the child "I'll always be right next to you, protecting you." Ranboo had smiled at that knowing that Techno would protect him like Ameisa had. "I'll also keep an enderman here for you to talk to and spawn by if you die or get lonely, alright?" "Alright, pinkie promise?" Techno shocked had then looked at the child, Ranboo of course looking away embarrassed but holding out his pinkie for him to promise. "Pinkie promise." They had then locked their pinkies together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1525 words  
> HOLY HDHHDHDHDH A LOT OF WORDS, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED!! BYEBYEE

**Author's Note:**

> 804 words!  
> Thank you all for the love on my other story it is really appreciated!


End file.
